Her Return
by littlewhitesnow
Summary: <html><head></head>"Takashi, I think I just saw Yuika-chan...!" After years she gone missing she finally return along with her sweet smile. MoriXOC.</html>
1. Chapter 1

A/N : English is not my native language so bear with me

Disclaimer : I do not own Ouran Highschool Hostclub

* * *

><p>Chapter 01<p>

The wind was very wonderful, the cloudless wide blue sky also very beautiful for her to see. She enjoyed everything and people often seen her smiling kindly to everyone,

"We'll pick you up after school, milady" the driver said with a bow

"Understand" she answered with her gentle smile and gentle expression with soft voice

Yellow fitted-bodice dress with a pointed white collar and red loosely-bowed tie; high-cut bishop sleeves ending in a white cuff; and a skirt that is typically calf-length and somewhat puffy, she must get used in that uniform as she going to wear it for the next 2 year in her high school. A new memory will be makes and as usual, she just smiled about it.

"Welcome to our class, Kasumi-san"

Kasumi Yuika looked at the glasses man with black hair who sat next to her and smile to the new student there,

"Forgive my rudeness, I'm Ootori Kyoya" he introduced himself to her for the first time

"Oh, Ootori-san, It is my pleasure to be able to meet one of Ootori member family" said Yuika with her smile

"No, the pleasure is all mine, to be able to meet Kasumi only daughter is a blessing" said Kyoya

"My, aren't you a flatter? That is a very sweet word to say" said Yuika

The two of them smiling at each other and have beautiful words to say to each other and even though Yuika still not sure whether that smile was fake or not but she just accepted it and replied it with her smile,

"Mom! Let's have lunch— Oh, a beautiful lady!" a tall blonde man said, with sparkles around him he smiled to the raven hair lady

"What a beautiful princess...! Long raven hair tied into half with slender body and beautiful dark brown eyes...!" he said, describing the lady who sat on her chair in such manner and just smile at the blonde man

"Now now Tamaki, don't be an idiot like usual" Kyoya said, hit Tamaki in the head

"My my, aren't you a good friend" she said with smile

"Forgive my rudeness, Princess. I'm Suoh Tamaki, it's such a pleasure to meet you" Tamaki said, reaching for her hand and kissed it just like a prince with white horse

"Oh, a charming prince" she said

Kyoya looked at the lady who smile hasn't gone from her face ever since Kyoya talked to her. She didn't even blush or give any 'surprise' look when Tamaki showed up with his idiot attitude. She just acted natural and kept smiling.

"Are you having any after school activities that caught your mind, Kasumi-san?" asked Ootori with his charming smile to Yuika who just finished putting all books in her book bag and ready to go

"I don't actually, nothing seem to catch my eyes" she answered with a smile

"If you don't mind, you can visit our club" Kyoya said

"That would be lovely but with full of regrets, not today" Yuika answered with a smile just like usual

"Alright then" Kyoya answered with a smile and a bow to the princess

"Then, I'll take my leave. Thank you for today" she said

"Anytime"

With such manners she grabbed her book bag and walked to the door but before she reached the door she tripped and fall on the floor with her face faced down to the floor which shock everyone,

"A...Are you okay...?!" some girls asked when they saw her on the floor

"I...I'm fine..." she answered with a smile

"I'm sorry for my clumsiness" she bowed and then left the class as fast as possible

Everyone in the class was in silent for awhile, even Kyoya and Tamaki just stood there and didn't gave a single word until the class became noisy just like usual again,

"Kasumi-san seems to be a kind person, isn't she?"

"Yes, I do feel the same way. She always smiles a lot, isn't she?"

"Yes, and she smile kindly and to everyone...!"

"She has such good manners"

"Even the way she speak is very gentle"

Kyoya and Tamaki stayed silent before they walked to their club and get ready to welcome the princesses but Kyoya seemed to have other thing in his mind that he wanted to get done.

She starting to run a bit, more like a jogging, she wanted to enter her car as fast as possible. She ran without caring people around her as there aren't much people there and without her noticing, she was actually being stared by a short blonde boy who was riding on the shoulder of his cousin and best friend,

"Takashi, I think I just saw Yuika-chan...!" he said with flowers floats around him

"Hm?" the tall man with spiky black hair lifted his head a bit to see the blonde man on his shoulder

"Yuika-chan...!" he said, staring at the girl who was still running to her car

He looked to where he was looking and all he caught was only a glimpse, the black hair and the yellow uniform,

"Eeh... is that really Yuika-chan?" he asked

He stayed silent and didn't answer at all then he started to continue his walk to the clubroom.

"How was your first day at school, milady?" asked a maid with a smile

"There so many people" she cried as she entered her room and putted her book bag on a desk and then lie down on her bed

"Isn't that nice...?" the maid asked with smile while the other maid entered the room with silver tray on her hand with a cup of tea to relaxed their lady

"I even met an Ootori, I was really nervous on whether I'm going to show my clumsiness or not...!" she sunk her head on one of the pillow she has

"But I'm sure you did well, right Ojou-sama? All of us cheering for you from home!" the maid said with big smile

Yuika looked at the maid who were smiling to her,

"R...Really?" she asked

"Yes!"

She sniffed and she got all calmer. Then a maid gave her the cup of tea and let her drink it as much as she want and the other has prepared a towel for her bath and change of clothes,

"Dinner is ready whenever you ready, Ojou" a maid said from outside the room

"Yes" Yuika answered with a smile even though the maid can't see her since she was outside the room

Yuika, after taking a sip from her tea while sitting on the edge of her bed rose to her feet and before she left the room she looked at the photo frame that was faced down to the end table next to her bed. She grabbed the photo frame and flipped it to see the photo of two children taking a photo together and both looking to the camera. Yuika then gave a faint blush as she stared to the photo and then faced it down again and left the room.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N : English is not my native language so bear with me

Disclaimer : I do not own Ouran Highschool Hostclub

* * *

><p>Chapter 02<p>

Another beautiful day indeed, and another new day for Yuika in her new school, everything went very smooth actually. In a week she managed to get a few friends and she seemed to be okay socializing with everybody around her and a smooth week passed just like that,

"Kasumi-san" Kyoya said, approached to the black hair girl who was talking with another girl

"I would like to invite you to come to our club" he said

"Your club...? Ah... You talk about it a week ago" she said with a smile

"Yes, such a good memory you have" he answered with smile

"If you don't mind, we would like to escort you there" Kyoya said

"Oh my, you don't have to be that—"

"Oh no, I'm insist" Kyoya said with his charming smile once again and every girls melted because of that smile, except for Yuika of course

"If you said so then"

Yuika looked at the double doors in front of her that colored light pink with golden door handles,

"We welcome you" they said, grapping each of the door handle with a hand

"To the Host Club" they said in sync with smile as both of them opened the door and Yuika can see the interior of the room

The walls of the room are covered with marble-inlay panels of differing shapes and sizes. The ceiling is pink and white, and is adorned with bas-relief scrollwork. Furnished with red upholstered chairs and couches of varying lengths, accompanied by wooden tables suitable for tea and/or coffee service, beautiful, as expected of the Ouran Academy,

"It's such a beautiful room" she said

"Thank you" Kyoya said, walking to the inside with her

"We're actually still preparing, if you don't mind, can you wait there?" Kyoya asked

"Of course" Yuika answered

"Haruhi, please escort our special guest over here" Kyoya said

"Y...Yes!"

5'2" tall boy with short brown hair and large shinny brown eyes came to her and he introduced himself right away,

"I'm Fujioka Haruhi, nice to meet you" he said

"Kasumi Yuika, pleasure to meet your" Yuika said with smile

"If you don't mind, you can sit here" Haruhi said, escorting her to a round table and pulled a chair for her to sit

"Thank you" she said as she sat on the chair then Haruhi prepared tea for them and the two of them drink their tea together

"It's delicious" Yuika said after tasting the tea

"Thank you" Haruhi said with smile

Yuika gave smile to Haruhi just like how she gave smile to everyone,

"...

"Haruhi... is a girl name, right?" asked Yuika tilted her head to one side

The other who heard it stiffed right away when she heard Yuika said that,

"And your eyes are shinny, is it eye contacts?" she asked with smile

"Your height is more like a girl and as well as your posture..."

"_She..._

"_She's sharp!_"

Everyone in the club was actually quiet shock when Yuika made all of those observations with just one look,

"Could it be..." she said, still keeping her eyes to Haruhi

"You're a boy who loves to do girly thing?" she asked with sparkles around her which reminded everyone to someone with flowers floating around him whenever he spoke

"E...Eh... Err..." Haruhi has no idea how to answer that question

"That is very cool" she said with smile

She's smart but somehow she's also stupid, in a way. Well, they glad that Haruhi's little secret didn't get revealed, not in a near time anyway. And soon enough Yuika talk a lot of thing with Haruhi but it's more like Yuika asked her questions and she answered those questions,

"So that's how you make egg roll?" she asked

"Yes, pretty simple actually" Haruhi said

"Wow, that's amazing..." Yuika said

"Do you cook, Kasumi-senpai?" asked Haruhi

"I'm a clumsy person so they don't let me to do dangerous activities"

"Well, cooking isn't very dangerous actually..."

"Oh my...! Look at that, I've emptied my cup, is it okay if I ask for another?" she asked with her smile

"N...No, it's okay" Haruhi said, reaching her hand for the tea pot but then Yuika stopped her

"I want to try to pour it by myself if you don't mind" Yuika said

"O...Of course"

Yuika reached for the tea cup and in a serious mode she poured the tea to her cup and Haruhi kept looking at her. And just by looking at her, many questions he wanted to ask show up in her mind,

"Kasumi-senpai?" he asked

"Yes?" Yuika lifted her head to looked at Haruhi

"Say, why are you transfer to Ouran all of sudden?" asked Haruhi

"Well about that—"

Before Yuika can answered Haruhi was shocked when the tea had started to overflew from the cup,

"I...I'm truly sorry!" she yelled right away which attracted everyone eyes as they turned and looked at the yelling girl

"I'll... I'll clean it up!" she said

"N...No! It's okay, Kasumi-senpai! Let us clean it up!" Haruhi said

And things got complicate very quickly,

"My deepest apologize" said Yuika, standing in front of Kyoya with face full of regrets

"It's okay, it's not really cost much to clean it up" Kyoya said with his charming smile

Yuika gave a faint smile,

"I should return back home now" said Yuika

"Already?" asked Kyoya

"Yes, but I'll come back here someday" Yuika said with smile

"We'll wait for your return then"

"Of course"

She opened the door and walked down on the hallway and when she exited the room, from the far Hunny managed to catch her in the eyes along with Mori. They then opened the door to the club room,

"Kyo-chan, there was a girl who left from the room?" Hunny asked, with flowers floating around him

"Ah yes"

Mori kept looking at the back of the girl with long black hair who walked with such manner and the more he looked, the more he recognize the step and the back of that girl. When he looked at her, soon he found himself looking at the back of a 10 years old girl with raven hair as well and with that he ran with no words at all,

"M...Mori-senpai?!" Haruhi asked

Mori ran really fast but somehow he didn't manage to catch her, he was off from his sight, she was gone just like that. Mori looked around but she was nowhere to be found. He let go of a small sigh then he walked back to the clubroom.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N : English is not my native language so bear with me

Disclaimer : I do not own Ouran Highschool Hostclub

* * *

><p>Chapter 03<p>

She never came to the club in the end. She always came home as soon as possible and even though Tamaki had tried to invite her many time but many time also, she decline the offer for some reason. And Kyoya never pushed the wish of her and just let her be,

"What's wrong with milord?" asked Hiikaru and Kaoru in sync, again, when they saw Tamaki on the corner, staring blankly to whatever he was staring at the corner of the room

"Once again Miss Kasumi decline his offer"

"She did?" asked Kaoru and Hiikaru

Kyoya answered with a single word and continued doing his 'business' by his own,

"That's odd, before she accept your offer right, is it because the accident last time?" asked Haruhi

"I doubt it" Kaoru said

"She seemed to be the 'kind' type" Hiikaru continued, finishing his twin sentence

Haruhi stayed silent and started to think about it.

Hunny who heard about it also stayed silent and looked at Haruhi and the other, he held Usa-chan in front of him and just stood there,

"...So that's really Yu-chan, huh?" asked Hunny to Mori who was sitting on the windowsill just like usual and looking to the outside

"Yeah" he answered

Hunny looked at his cousin who mind seemed to wondering around,

"Are you okay, Takashi?" asked Hunny

Mori looked at the 4'11" blonde man who was looking at him with his big brown eyes. Mori gave a nod to his cousin,

"No, not that" Hunny said

"I mean, are you okay to be here? Don't you want to look for her?" asked Hunny

Mori remained silent for awhile then he looked to the outside again and spotted the girl with long raven hair walking to her black luxurious car,

"I think there's no need to rush it" Mori said

Yuika can't believe herself. That day she knew she was being chased and that's why she hid behind the wall, and hoped Mori won't go there and she was lucky but after that, she never want to return to that club. It's rude right? Or so what she though. It's not because Mori will be there but, for some reason she just can't find courage to take her steps and go there to see the person,

"_What kind of person am I?!_" she hit her head on the wall and shocked the maids around her

"O...Ojou-sama...?! What's wrong?!" they asked in shock and worried

"I...I'm okay, I just need time alone for awhile" she said as she entered her room and locked herself up making the maids worried more

She lied down on her bed then she looked at the photo frame that faced down, she reached for it and looked at the photo,

"...6 years... why is it so difficult" she asked and she started to blush on her own

Every time she left her car she always clenched her hand and actually promised to go to the Host Club that day but it never happened and she always avoid talking to Tamaki and Kyoya for that,

"_I'm really pathetic_" she said to herself

"Target one located!" two identical twins showed up from nowhere and grabbed her arms

"H...Huh?" she asked, with a low reaction not like a lot of people

"Kasumi Yuika, we caught you!" they said in sync

"H... Hiitachin twins right?" she asked, recognizing them from the last them she went to the club

But without caring her words they dragged her to the clubroom. She got dragged to the room and the club members gathered around her right away when she entered the room forcefully by the twins,

"Huh...? Where's Mori-senpai?" they asked in sync

"He has kendo training" Kyoya answered

Yuika stood there, full of doubt as she scanned around the room and shocked when she saw a familiar face of a blonde man holding a bunny doll,

"Yu-chan! It's really you...!" he said

The other looked at Hunny who seemed to knew her and it attracted everyone interest,

"You know her, Hunny-senpai?" asked Haruhi

"Yeah, she's—"

"I'm sorry!" she yelled all of sudden

She turned and ran away but before she managed to exited the room she hit the door and was in pain for awhile before she finally ran away from everyone which surprised them a bit, especially with her reaction,

"What was that?" the twins asked

"She's just shy, she's clumsy and shy" Hunny said

"She must felt weird being stared by everyone" Hunny said with smile

"Wait, Hunny-senpai, you know her?" asked Haruhi

"Yeah" he answered again, with the same answer

She ran as fast as she could to the outside of the school and ended up in the backyard and just realized before, she ran with no direction at all. She then touched her chest and felt her heart thumping,

"Why am I running away...?" she asked, can't believe with her own action before

Her mind was filled with many things and she can't help it but showed her true face where she got shy around people and soon enough, she started to mumble to herself near the bushes and regretted her action before especially after she saw Hunny,

"...Why is this happening..." she felt like she was going to cry

"She's our childhood friend" said Hunny

"Childhood friend?" asked Haruhi

"She's a year younger but our family knew each other, we used to play a lot but she has poor health so she often went to the hospital for treatment" Hunny said

"Is that the reason why she decline to come to our club?" asked Kyoya

"No... I think it because of Takashi" said Hunny

"Mori-senpai?" they asked

"The last time the two of them met, they have this fight where Yuika wanted to go outside but wasn't allowed since her health suddenly got worse and must be in hospital for a few days. They fight without knowing the next day Yuika will be transferred to another place for a better treatment, they never managed to say sorry to each other" Hunny said, explaining the whole story

"From the beginning she's not good when facing people, she must feel guilty somehow and doesn't want to meet Takashi"

Yuika stared at the small fluffy cute living being who approached her from nowhere and she was charmed by the cuteness that small animal gave,

"A chick...?" she asked, tilted her head to one side

She then reached for the chick but the chick ran to a person who was searching for the chick.

Yuika eyes widened opened when she saw the tall man in his kendo uniform, just finish practicing stand there and looked at her with his dark gray eyes,

"...Yu" he said in deep voice

Yuika left speechless in her condition.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N : English is not my native language so bear with me

Disclaimer : I do not own Ouran Highschool Hostclub

* * *

><p>Chapter 04<p>

She's shy but she usually pushes herself to her limit when she talked to the people around her, even though deep inside she actually has stage fright but somehow she can make everything thru. It is one of her duty as the daughter of the Kasumi family, imperfection isn't something acceptable or that what she believes. But no matter how hard she tried to hid, sometimes, there are times when her personality makes her fall into an awkward situation.

"_...This is awkward_"

She sat there on the ground with the tall man sitting beside her and with a chick on top of his head,

"_I...I need to say something!_" she clenched her hand and turned to Mori but her tongue got stiffed and she had no idea what to say in that kind of situation

"A..."

"U...Um... T...The chick... it's... What its name?"

Mori looked at her and both eyes met each other and another silent came,

"_Why the chick?! It supposed to be how are you! I curse myself!" _she yelled to herself in her mind

She really felt like she could cry anytime,

"Piyo"

"H...Huh?"

"Name's Piyo" he said

"...Piyo... huh?" she stared at the chick with her dark brown eyes stared to the small yellow animal

Mori took a glance and her and ended up locking his gaze on her who was staring at the chick,

"...How are you doing?" he asked in a very calm voice

"Huh...? What do you mean—" her innocent mind turned her gaze over to the man who was looking at her and once she saw those grey eyes

She then smiled at him and looked back at the chick,

"Honestly, I don't know until when this body can keep up" she answered with smile

And the two of them went silence. None of them said any further word and just letting the wind to become the voice around them. He then rose to his feet and reached his hand out for her,

"...Where are we going?" she asked

"It's cold, you shouldn't be here" he answered

She then smiled at him and putted her hand on his,

"You never change, you know, Takashi"

_Takashi_. The voice seemed echoed in his mind as he wondered how many times he spent regretting what happened back in the day and not knowing that he will miss so much the girl's voice calling his name.

The returned to the club room and was welcomed by Haruhi when and as well as the other club member,

"How was it?" Haruhi asked and was replied by Mori's nod

Yuika stood there, feeling guilty for running away before and had no idea what should she say,

"...Um..."

"I'm sorry about—" she stopped her words when the twin stared at her in such closed distance and made her had to walked a few step to the behind since she felt weird to being watch closely

"So you're Mori-senpai and Hunny-senpai's childhood friend? Does that mean your family is the material art-kind family as well?" they asked

"Uh... Um..."

"Does that mean you also can fight?" they asked before she could answer any word

Yuika stared at the 4 eyes that staring at her with two voices asking her question in sync. Somehow she ended up in that kind of situation,

"Eng... My body is fragile to begin with so I actually very bad at sport" she said, looking away to the floor avoiding eyes contacts with any of them

"But my father is good at gun and my brother is good at Judo" said Yuika with a little blush over her cheeks

"You have a brother?" they asked

"I...I do, a brother only and he's studying abroad" she answered sheepishly

Haruhi who stared at them from the far feel like the twin were actually interrogating a little girl who is innocent and has no crime at all. Haruhi then dragged her down to a chair far away from those devils and served her another tea and soon enough female students came from that door and filled the place with their giggling and elegant manner,

"Ah..."

"What is it, Kasumi-san?" Haruhi asked

"O...Oh no, it just... this tea is... very good" she said, still holding unto her tea cup

"Indeed, Kasumi-san is right, did you make these, Haruhi-kun?" a female student who sat near Yuika asked Haruhi with smile

"Ah, yeah, I did" Haruhi answered

"That is very nice of you to make such amazing delicious tea...!" another female student said

"Ah, I think there are more people who can make tea more delicious than this is but if you enjoy it then I'm happy" Haruhi said with smile and managed to melted the female students heart and one of them faint because of the sparks Haurhi gave by Haruhi's word and smile

"_This tea really is good_" Yuika thought as she took another sip, ignoring those with their heart melted by the host

"...You really like tea, aren't you?" Haruhi asked

"Hm...? Well I drink tea almost every day and I found it to be something relaxing" Yuika answered with smile

"Hm..."

"You really like Mori-senpai, aren't you?" Yuika dropped her tea cup and it landed on her lap and she can felt the hot tea burnt his skin under the clothes

"It burn" she said without even getting panic

"I...Infirmary!" shouted Haruhi, Haruhi grabbed her hand and ran to the infirmary

There Yuika got spare uniform and she was allowed to take shower to clean herself up, and she did it. She took a quick shower and changed her clothes with another uniform the school gave to her. She sat on the edge of the bed, bare foot after Haruhi made sure there was no injury or something like that,

"Spare uniform and shower, this school really has everything, huh?" Yuika asked with smile

"As expected from a high class school" Haruhi said, seem depressed for some reason

Yuika giggled and then she went silent with her smile,

"...Do you have friends in the class, Haruhi...?" she asked out of blue

"H...Huh? Well... yeah sure" Haruhi answered, even though the twin usually bothers Haruhi's life in class but yes, Haruhi has friends in class also or fan actually

"Your mother died, that mean you have to do all the household chores, right?" she asked

"Y...Yes..." Questioning where could Yuika knew Haruhi's mother died when Haruhi was a child but Haruhi didn't bothered to ask since Haruhi knew one person who somehow can get a person personal life data (A.K.A The Shadow King)

"You must be working very hard to get in here, huh?" she asked with smile

"N...Not really... what with the questions...?" Haruhi asked, feeling weird because the questions came out from nowhere

Yuika smiled to herself, she gave such kind smile with the feeling of sadness inside the smile,

"Coming to school every day, hanging out with friends, having club activities, study hard... to achieve your dream..."

"I wonder..."

"If I have time for those"

And at that moment Haruhi saw the part of Yuika and seemed to notice something.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N : English is not my native language so bear with me

Disclaimer : I do not own Ouran Highschool Hostclub

* * *

><p>Chapter 05<p>

She always came as a regular customer and her host will be Haruhi, it's always like that. She sat with Haruhi across her and some female students around her, she will smile and listen to their words as she held her tea cup elegantly and when her eyes met with him, she will smile to the man. With her kind sweet smile that make him forgot what he wanted to say after that day.

Mori stared silently and scanned the whole room,

"Mori, are you okay?" a female student asked which stopped him from scanning the whole room with his grey eyes

He replied with a nod,

"Are you searching for Kasumi-san?" a female student who came from the 2nd grade asked

More just looked at her without answering and the two of them went silent for awhile. Then finally he nodded,

"Kasumi-san is absent today..." she said

Mori remained silent just like usual.

"Yes, Miss Kasumi is absent today" Kyoya answered after the clubroom finished their job and ready to get home

"Now that you mention it, yesterday she was quiet pale, isn't she?" Tamaki asked

"She maybe receive a cold" Kyoya answered with the smile of him

"Could it be...?! Should we visit her?!" Tamaki yelled in horror all of sudden

"No you shouldn't, you will just interrupt her rest" Haruhi answered

Mori remained silent and stared to Kyoya for awhile. Kyoya then keep smiling as well and then he reaped a piece of paper with his writing on it,

"Here's her number" Kyoya said giving the paper to Mori

"Oooh! Mori-senpai, are you going to call her?" asked the twin sync like usual

Mori nodded while his hand typed the numbers on the paper,

"Put it on speaker!" the twin said

"Sssh!" Hunny added with flowers around him as he speak

Mori putted the phone on speaker and waited until the phone rang. They waited patiently in silence until another voice was heard,

"_Yes?_"

"...It's me" he said with his deep voice

He can heard her seemed to tried her best to control her breath, she seemed to catching her breath for some reason then she chuckled,

"_Ahaha, how can you get my number...? *Cough*"_

"...Yuika"

She coughed quietly again,

"Yuika, are you—" before he can finish Yuika already cut his words

"_I faint the other day, seems my body couldn't keep up because I haven't do sport lately_" she answered

Mori stayed silent for awhile,

"I'll be there" he said

"_You don't—_" he hung up

He grabbed the phone and walked away from the room,

"W...We're coming with you!" Tamaki yelled

They all went together with Mori's car and Mori still remembered her address somehow. They arrived at a huge mansion not long after that and was greeted by a maid on their way in,

"_Somehow there's nothing can shock me anymore_" Haruhi though to herself when she saw all of the glitter around the house

"This house is very quiet" Tamaki said

"It's for the best" the maid answered and stopped in front of a double door

She then bowed at them and Mori held the door handle and pushed the door opened. All of the windows were closed tightly and there was only one person in the room, she lie on the bed with IV connected to her hand. When she heard the soft voice of 'click' meaning the door was opened she opened her eyes as well and looked at where the door is,

"You really come... You shouldn't be bother" she said with smile

"...The doctor gave you medicine?" he asked looking at a bottle of pills placed on a small table next to her bedroom

"Ah yes, they said I only need rest for a few day" she answered

"Have you eaten, Yu-chan? If you want I can share you my cake, but only a bite" Hunny said, again with flowers around him

"That is very kind of you, Mitsukini. But I already have eaten my meal" she answered

"Should I get you a leek, Miss Kasumi? They said by putting leek around your neck will stop you from coughing!" Tamaki said, seemed to happy about it and proud by that knowledge

"Shut your mouth, Tamaki" Kyoya said with smile

"Milord, are you an idiot?" the twin asked

Yuika looked at them with eyes widened opened but then she smiled and sighed. And then rested her head on the pillow again,

"I shouldn't let you stay outside too long" Mori said

"What are you saying? It was my decision" Yuika answered with smile

Mori remained silent and from his look Yuika can tell that Mori was still putting the guilt on him but then Yuika laughed in a soft voice,

"I'm holding hand with Takashi" she said with smile

Mori didn't realize that his hand reached for her hand ever since he stopped his step next to her bed. It just seems, natural for him to do so. But she smiled and laughed about it,

"Your hand really is big you know and warm" she said

"Compared to these little hands I have" she added

"Please stop blaming everything to yourself, I have enough of it since 6 years ago. Let just forgot the bitter part and remember the happy parts, at least that is what I want..."

"To meet you all after 6 years, I never expect each of it but I'm happy that the fate lead us together like this" she gave him her big smile and with that she can felt his held unto her hand tighten and so she tighten her held as well and the two of them remained silent

Hunny remained silent as well, same like the other people who were being scolded by Haruhi earlier. Hunny glanced to the photo placed near the bottle of pill, the photo of Yuika and Takashi back then, a long time ago when they were kids,

"...

"_To forget the past and live on for the future..._

"_I wonder, can it actually work, Yu-chan?_"


	6. Chapter 6

A/N : English is not my native language so bear with me

Disclaimer : I do not own Ouran Highschool Hostclub

* * *

><p>Chapter 06<p>

Green leaves, brown woods, the smell of the forest, the fresh air, the wide blue sky and the bird chirping. Yuika eyes sparkled once she arrived in the mountain.

How can all of this happened? Let's go back a few days before...

"To celebrate Miss Kasumi recovery after resting for the whole week, let's go to the mountain!"

And that summed everything up

The Villa they were staying was very large, not to anyone surprised and Haruhi herself knew that was coming,

"Kasumi-san, are you sure we can use your family villa?" Haruhi asked

"It's okay. We have a lot of villas and I was actually a bit worried since this villa is count to be the smallest one" Yuika answered with smile

"..._Smallest_" Haruhi looked at the villa building with blank stare

The other seemed had no problem with it and they found their own way to their room.

It was three days two nights trip at the mountain (And all was Tamaki's idea) and was joined by the guests of Host club and all of them stayed at their own villa not far from where Yuika's villa is.

Yuika always acted very calm and gently, she smiled kindly and say words politely and rarely showed such obvious expression like Tamaki but just from looking at her eyes Haruhi can tell how happy she was,

"Kyoya-senpai, are you sure this is okay?" Haruhi asked to the glasses guy

"What do you mean?" he asked back

"To go to a mountain to just watch the stars... Isn't that... A bit... odd?" asked Haruhi

"I can't disagree more but to begin with this event was made to celebrate Miss Kasumi recovery and we can't possibly bring her to the beach where she will receive the sunlight directly, it's better to bring her to the mountain with fresh air. And most of all, none of the customer actually complain, they thought this event as something very romantic where they can see the stars along with the hosts" Kyoya explain in such detail that Haruhi herself can't disagree with him

Haruhi then looked at Yuika who was walking to her room with her luggage carried by a maid and Haruhi must admit that she was looking happier than usual.

"What do you mean I can't come?" asked Yuika

"It means you can't come with us" Kyoya answered, repeating his sentence for the second time

"But... I want to see the stars along with all of you" Yuika said, still in such soft voice and with a very calm face

"I'm afraid the weather will be colder than its look and it's better if you stay here with Haruhi, maybe tomorrow you can join us"

Yuika stayed silent for a few minute then she nodded,

"I understand, thank you for your caring" she said with a bow

Kyoya then just nodded and the hosts club started to leave the villa. Mori, the last one to leave after Hunny stopped his step when he was in front of Yuika, he then placed his big hand on her head and when she looked up to see his face, he gave her his smile before he left. Yuika remained silent as she watched them leave.

"You're not going, Fujioka-kun?" asked Yuika

"No, it seems troublesome" Haruhi answered without hesitating

"Really? But it sounds fun" Yuika said with a little laugh as she grabbed a chair in across Haruhi and sat on that chair while Haruhi pour the tea from the tea pot to her cup

Before the others left they asked Haruhi to keep accompany Yuika so she won't do anything reckless at all and so, that what Haruhi did, she kept by Yuika's side. And even though the silence will bothered some people but the two of them have no problem with the silence they had in that night,

"...Say, Haruhi, what's your dream?" Yuika asked, breaking the silence with her question

"Hm...? A lawyer I think" Haruhi answered

"Ehh, that is very amazing" Yuika said with smile, showing she really was amazed and impressed by it

"Not really... What about you, Kasumi-san?" asked Haruhi

"Enh... I still haven't decided yet, but I will... One day for sure" Yuika answered

Haruhi then just stared at the black hair girl. And the more she stared the more she realized that Yuika is actually a very charming lady, in some way. Her appearance is not bad at all and if she can fix her clumsiness maybe she can be like one of those perfect ladies. Sometimes in mind, it's hard to actually say she is the childhood friend of Mori and Hunny,

"...Ne, Kasumi-san, how long do you know Mori-senpai and Hunny-senpai?" asked Haruhi

"Long enough I think. Although I didn't play much with Mitsukuni but I know him back then" Yuika answered with smile

"...

"Do you already in love with Mori-senpai when you were a child?"

Yuika dropped her tea cup again, this time on the round table in front of them and quickly Haruhi grabbed a towel to clean the tea that spilled all over the table,

"Your words always blunt, Fujioka-kun" Yuika said, still can laugh about it

"I don't know whether you can say it love or not but...

"He truly is amazing, isn't he?" she asked with smile

"His loyalty toward Mitsukuni and his protective side, I heard he is also respected and liked by the people around him"

"I admire him" she said with such gentle and kind smile

"Although, it's stupid for me to say that because my selfishness the cause of our fight" she said with laugh that somehow had a little sadness inside it

Haruhi kept staring at her for a few seconds before she finally started to talk again,

"I don't think, someone feeling is stupid" she said while staring right to Yuika's eyes, her words shocked the long black hair girl and caused another smile to appeared on her face

"You really are, different, you know that... Fujioka-kun!" she said with laugh

Haruhi had no idea in which way Yuika to say that but she was a little relieved that the atmosphere lighted up a bit.

Yuika fell asleep before any of the Host club member returned, she slept pretty early for a high school student which make Haruhi remembered someone in the Host club.

When the morning came Yuika was amazed by the photos and the video they took for her, she was amazed by just the pictures and the video and she was happy enough for that,

"Ah, that reminds me"

"Fujioka-san, you're a girl aren't you?" she asked innocently with her innocent smile in that dining room after they had breakfast which turned the atmosphere in that room upside down


	7. Chapter 7

A/N : English is not my native language so bear with me

Disclaimer : I do not own Ouran Highschool Hostclub

* * *

><p>Chapter 07<p>

Yuika was amazed by the photos they took and even though she didn't join them to see the stars, she was happy enough by what she receive and the atmosphere in that room was lighted up by her happiness until the words she said next,

"Ah, that reminds me"

"Fujioka-san, you're a girl, right?"

Everyone sunk into silence once those words came out from her mouth. It was like a taboo for those words to be spoken by someone who study in Ouran School and outside the Host Club members,

"Permission to taped her mouth and throw her off the cliff, Milord!" the twin said in sync right away

"ARE YOU NUTS?!" Tamaki yelled in reply to the devils

"My my... this has become a trouble" Kyoya said

"Yu-chan, how did you know?" asked Hunny with his bun-bun hugged in front of him by him

"Ehh... I don't know. When I awake this morning I just have that kind of feeling... Instinct I believe" she said with smile, still innocently

"_I don't know if she's as dumb as Tamaki or she's just very sharp_" most of them in the room thought the same way

"WHY DID I FEEL LIKE YOU'RE INSULTING ME IN YOUR MINDS?!" Tamaki cried, being left out from the other

"But... this is trouble Milord" Hiikaru said

"Indeed, what should we do about her?" Kyoya asked

"Ne, ne...! Yu-chan, can you keep this as secret?" asked Hunny

"What is?" she asked

"The fact that Haruhi is a girl, it would be troublesome if the other find out"

"Uh... I have no problem to keep it as a secret"

"Promise?" he asked with his big charming brown eyes

She gave a nod and problem was solved easily,

"Alright, today we're going to explore the mountain and Miss Kasumi is coming with us!" Tamaki said in full of spirit which made Yuika filled with happiness in that second right away

And that what they did, they explored the mountain along with the customers who were coming to the mountain with them,

"The refreshing air, the beautiful wide blue sky and the amazing scene... But, none of this compares your beauty today, princess"

"Oh Tamaki..."

"_How come it's any difference from the usual activity in the Host Club?_" Haruhi thought, and noticed the difference was probably they were outside and that was all

"Alright~! Everyone...! Follow me!" Hunny, in his explorer costume walked in the front while pointing to one direction with his finger

"Kyaaa! Hunny, you're so cute!" the other girls screamed and some of them have their hearts melted already by just seeing Hunny in his explorer costume

"Unh... Takashi, you don't have to carry me" Yuika said, with a little bit of protesting but still in her soft voice while she was carried by his arm and the other girls just screamed by the scene their seeing

"I'm worried" he said

"If it just walking I can do it" she said

But he didn't say any further words. They kept walking and walking and then Mori stopped his step while the other had already walked pretty far in front of them and he was looking at the trees at the right side,

"Takashi?" she asked

He then without answering walked thru the trees and left the group and when they already out of sight that was when one of the customer realized they were already gone.

"Takashi, is it okay if we leave the group?" she asked

"It's okay, I already told Mitsukuni" he answered

He walked and walked until finally he stopped and her eyes widened opened when she saw that flower field with all those colorful flower spread all over the field,

"A... A flower field..." she said as Mori putted her down from his arm gently

"I never knew this flower field exists!" she said

Mori remained silent just like usual and then Yuika ran to the flower field and then stood there with the flowers standing near her feet she was amazed by the view. She kneeled down and touched one of the flower,

"Ah...

"You found this flower field?" she asked

Mori nodded,

"Ahaha...

"That's amazing!" she said with her big smile spread on her face and Mori replied that big smile with his smile

He then walked to her, who was sitting on the ground,

"Do you think it's okay to pick them?" she asked

"It's okay, they will grow again" he answered, placing his hand on her head

She then laughed and picked some flowers then turned it into flower halo and placed it over his head and then she laughed,

"I still remember how to make them" she said with her big happy smile

He smiled again and along with her they made some flower halo together and surprisingly Mori is actually pretty good at it. And after some time they finally lie down on the ground next to next and looked to the wide open blue sky above them with the white clouds like cotton candy,

"Ahh... It's been such a long time since I play with you" she said

"...Yeah" he answered with smile

She smiled while staring to the sky and she closed her eyes and she can still see the blue sky above her as she imagined it in her mind,

"...I wonder... how much time left for us to play together" she said

"Once you entered college you will be busy I can sure of that" she said with smile as she opened her eyes

"Do you think... we can still be together?" she asked

He remained silent and then he closed his eyes and placed his arm on his closed eyes and remained silent for a few seconds,

"...

"I'm sorry" he said, almost sound like crying

Yuika turned to him and found him lying there with his arm on his closed hand and seeing that she smiled. She then crawled to him and placed her arm on his stomach and placed her head on her arms, making her arms into her pillow,

"Why would you... I am very happy right now" she said

"It was my fault to begin with and rather than remembering back to the past, I prefer to just live on in the present and grateful for what the word gave to us. I am very happy that we can meet again and be together again... Takashi"

She reached for the right hand with her left hand and grabbed his hand tight with no intention of letting him go,

"Thank you, for all you've done, I am very happy about it" she said with a grin

He looked at her and then he held her hand tight and placed his right hand on her head and caressed her head.

It was very, very peaceful and the two of them hope if just it would stay like that forever... it won't be so bad at all, yeah... it won't be so bad at all.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N : English is not my native language so bear with me

Disclaimer : I do not own Ouran Highschool Hostclub

* * *

><p>Chapter 08<p>

Slowly Mori opened his eyes and realized he fall asleep. He remained silent until he came back to his sense. He was shocked when he found out he fell asleep. He was going to sat up right away but stopped his intention when Yuika still asleep peacefully on his stomach,

"Yu—"

He then reached for his phone right away with his left hand and realized his right hand was still being held by Yuika and he was still held her hand tight and he just smiled about it. He quickly checked his phone and found out many missed calls from the Host Clubs members and text message,

"_We need to get back_"

When Mori was just thinking about it Yuika opened her eyes and after coming back to sense she had the same reaction as Mori, she sat up right away and when she realized her hand was still holding his hand, she pulled out her hand in full of embarrassment,

"It's already evening, we need to return back" he said

"Y...Yeah" she answered and then she raised her palm when she felt water dripping on her head and she was right, when she raised her palm she can felt water dripping and when she looked above rain poured down to them

"R...Rain?" she asked

Mori was far more shocked than Yuika. Yuika was just recovering and for her to be rained, the end won't be good for her. They need to find the nearest building to stay. Mori carried her on his arm right away and ran under the grey sky,

"T...Takashi...?!"

"Hold tight" he said

The mountain maybe have beautiful scene when it's sunny but truth to be told, no matter how safe people said the mountain is. The trap in mountain is always big and there are a lot of trap in the mountain. Yuika was really holding tight on him when he walked on a small path with the left side all trees and bushes and the right side is a cliff,

"_Mountains are scary_" she thought to herself

"You okay?" he asked

"Um...! I'm good— Takashi! In front of you!" she yelled

Mori looked to the front and was surprised when a tree was in their way and he became unbalance on his feet and ended up falling to the cliff with her on his carried the two of them fall. Luckily they fall on the soft ground and she fall on him,

"O...Ouch... Are you okay?" she asked

"Yeah, I'm sorry I was in panic" he said

He then looked around and without any further words he carried her again,

"Takashi, are you sure you're not injured?" she asked

"I'm good" he answered as he kept running

He kept running and passed the trees and bushes until finally they found a church and entered it right away. He putted her feet on the floor gently and then he sighed, he was absolutely soaked and when he saw water dripping from her hair, his worried was added more,

"...Sorry about—" he stopped when he saw her dark brown eyes stared to the cross at the altar at the front

She even didn't bother the water dripping from her face and just stared blankly,

"...God, huh..." she mumbled

"...

"Are you cold?" he asked

"I'm okay" she answered with smile

And once that smile appeared, it never fades from her face. She then smiled as she looked to the altar,

"...I wonder... Is this how it look like to walk down on the aisle?" asked Yuika with smile

"Beautiful flowers... People standing up for you... And the love of your life waiting for you there, smiling to you... I wonder how it feels like" she said with smile

He remained silent for awhile then he walked to her and placed a flower halo they made before on her head,

"Let's do it" he said

"Huh?" she asked almost like a whisper with her soft voice

"Walking on the aisle" he said with smile and she could feel her cheeks burning in flame

"N...Now?" she asked

"Yeah, while we have the chance, I will wait for you there" he said as he walked to the front, to the altar to be precisely

She just stayed quiet and she still can feel her cheeks burning. She was a bit hesitating then she looked to the front and looked at the tall man there, waiting for her and smiling for her. And a small smile appeared, beautiful white dress, the red carpet, the veil, the flowers and the people standing and looking at you as you entered the room... But the true happiness came when she arrived at the front and stand in front of the love of her life. It's like she can imagine it all... holding a banquet, wearing a beautiful white dress and wearing a veil as well... Walking on the red carpet and smile back to him. It's... beautiful.

She stopped beside him and then the two of them faced each other,

"Is this... how it feels like?" she asked

He nodded, and she smiled again,

"Such happiness... no wonder people always wanting to do it" she said with her eyes closed

"I... always want to try this at least once... Thank you, for granting that" she said with smile as she looked to him and smiled to him

The two looked at each other and then she hugged him tight, ignoring the fact that the two of them was soaked in rain,

"It really is... mean a lot to me" she said, with the voice that seemed like she was crying

She hugged him tight and he knew she was graceful and in other side she was also holding her tears. And doing something which is out of his character, he reached for her and held her cheeks and made her looked to the above while her arms were still around him, holding him, the two of them stared at each other. He bent a little and slowly, the distance between their lips was not far from an inch and he was getting closer to her and knowing what would probably happened next she closed her eyes and tip toed so she can reached him...

"YU-CHAN! TAKASHI!" Hunny literally kicked opened the door

"M..Mitsukuni?" Yuika asked

"We came as fast as possible!" Hunny said, he then clung on her neck for awhile, making sure there was no injury at all

"How did you know we were here?" asked Yuika

"Takashi probably panicking so there might be a big chance you two fall from the cliff near the villa so I chased you out and find the nearest building" he said with smile

"Hunny-senpai! Ah! Miss Kasumi! You okay!" Tamaki said once he saw Yuika

She nodded,

"I'm sorry for worrying you all" she bowed at them

"Ehh... It's great that you're okay but... what happened with Mori-senpai?" asked the twin in sync seeing Mori-senpai seemed to be lost in his own mind

"Takashi?" asked Yuika

Mori jumped back and shook his head, telling he was all okay. Yuika then smiled and leave the building with the other as she shared umbrella with Haruhi. Hunny, the last one left before Mori looked at Mori who seemed to be lost for some reason and he just smiled to his cousin,

"It's all start from one tiny step~" he said with smile

Her hand was a bit cold and as he stared down to his palm, he wondered how many years has it been since he last hold her small hands. And just when he thought about that, he just realize, how much he miss those hands after years passed by.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N : English is not my native language so bear with me

Disclaimer : I do not own Ouran Highschool Hostclub

* * *

><p>Chapter 09<p>

It was an ordinary day, a fine weather just like usual and nothing much has change after their return from the mountain and Yuika herself has found some comfort by going to the Host Club and talking to Haruhi, she herself also made some friends from the club,

"Kasumi-san, do you like Mori-senpai?" asked Sakurazuka Kimiko looking at Yuika

It was another ordinary day indeed, and that day, Yuika was asked to told about what happened in the church because the Kimiko was so much interested in it and after she told the whole story, that question just popped out,

"Unh...? I do" she answered

"No, not like, like friend but love!" Kurakano Momoka added

"Love?" asked Yuika

"Yes! Do you love Mori-senpai?" asked Kimiko

Yuika then stayed silent and then she tilted her head,

"What is love feels like?" asked Yuika and Haruhi nodded in agreement

"Um... Love is when you keep thinking of someone!" Kimiko said

"When your heart beat really fast whenever you around that man!" Momoka added

Then the two female students think again to putted everything in words and yet make it to be as simple as possible,

"It's a feeling that can change you completely, filling you and emptying you. You should know that feeling right away when you're in love with that person"

Yuika tilted her head and seemed to be confused by it,

"I still don't get it though" she said

The two female students just laughed about it,

"It is hard to explain" Kimiko said

Yuika became bothered by it more by then. While Haruhi who just observed noticed that Yuika changed somehow, before whenever Haruhi asked whether she likes Mori or not, she would dropped her tea cup but when Kimiko and Momoka asked, she just answered it easily like it was nothing. It was a bit odd but she really does change someway and somehow.

"Do I... love Takashi?" she asked to herself

She then rolled to the edge of her bed and grabbed the photo frame then looked at the photo for awhile,

"Love..."

She then putted the photo frame on the small round table again and then rolled to the center of the bed then she raised her left hand and stared at it for awhile,

"..._Strange feeling_"

She then remembered when she reached for his hand and held it tight, she wasn't thinking about it back then but then it came to her mind,

"..._I never realized, his hand was so big_"

She felt comfortable and relax around him and she wanted to be around him and stood by his side, she wanted for him to smile at her and she would smile back. She wants, to be always by his side.

She then can felt heat running to her cheeks and soon enough she buried her head to her pillow,

"O...Ojou-sama?!" which shocked the maid who just entered the room to bring her some snacks along with tea

She then raised her head and stared at her left hand again,

"..._Strange feeling_" she repeated to herself again

The next day, Yuika came to the Host Club just like usual, and for today she actually has an offer to be made, "Takashi, would you like to go on a date with me?" she asked with her beautiful smile

Everyone was shocked to death when they heard those words came out from the raven girl but none of them say a single word as they're too surprised.

And he answered with a nod and just like that, the two of them has just planned a date and ironically none of them seem to worry, in fact, people around them who were worried.

"Kasumi-san, did you really ask Mori-senpai on a date?" Haruhi asked, surprise as well as she did not expect that coming out of blue

"I did" Yuika answered calmly

"Is that mean you're in love with him...?" asked Kimiko with full of excitement

"Love...? Really...?" asked Yuika

"Oh my, Kasumi-san, then why you ask her on a date?" asked Momoka

"Because I have this odd feeling inside me" Yuika answered with a hand placed on her chest

"I'm not sure with it, so I thought maybe this will clear my mind and feelings"

Both Kimiko and Momoka tilted her head then the peeked at each other from the corner of their eyes, wondering how it will end.

And so, at the waited day, Tamaki, the Hiitachin twin, Hunny, Haruhi, and Kyoya all hid behind the bushes, except for Kyoya who just stand still, all calm just like usual while Haruhi wondered how can she got into that kind of situation yet again,

"Um... Why are we here...? Aren't we suppose to just let them go?" asked Haruhi

"Don't be fooled Haruhi, this might look interesting...!" one of the twins said

"Takashi is going on a date...!" Hunny said, cheerfully just like usual

"Do you think he know we're here?" asked the other twin

"I think Takashi knows" Hunny answered as he peeked to his cousin who was wearing casual clothes and walking at ease while he actually attracting everyone eyes remembering his height and how good looking he actually is

While at the back Tamaki acted like a child, telling mommy he also wanted to go on a date with Haruhi and Kyoya just sighed.

Takashi kept one walking as Yuika told herself that she preferred to have a date without a chauffeur, just the two of them like commoners. From the very beginning she likes it that way and he knew it well. He then looked at the raven hair girl, who was standing at the side of the street,

"Yu"

Yuika turned and their eyes met,

"Takashi" she said with a smile

"Let's get going shall we?" she asked with a smile and he answered with a nod

And so, the date's just going to began.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N : English is not my native language so bear with me

Disclaimer : I do not own Ouran Highschool Hostclub

* * *

><p>Chapter 10<p>

A fine weather just like the usual day, the two of them attracted quiet many eyes as the two actually have good looking appearance and was walking in the middle of the street, blending in with everyone else. But even so, there were another group that attract everyone eyes, a suspicious group, the one who followed them as they were wearing disguise and looking really suspicious.

Noticing many eyes went to the suspicious group that hiding behind the bushes, Takashi hoped nothing bad will happened with them,

"Ne, Takashi, do you mind if we go for a bite first, my stomach is quiet empty actually" she said with a smile

Takashi looked at her for awhile and she smiled,

"Don't worry, I have eaten before, I just need more food" she said with a smile, replied by a silent nod from him

Yuika was wearing knee length sleeveless white dress with short sleeve black jacket and was wearing low heeled shoes. She looks charming even in her casual clothes even though it looks simple and the two actually fit each other very well.

They went to an expensive looking place, Haruhi's hunch was right, no matter even they want it in a commoner way, in the very end, they're still rich and yet, she's getting used with it recently but she's been thinking twice about it.

"The food here is amazing, do you like it, Takashi?" asked Yuika

Takashi answered with a nod and seeing that Yuika smiled with a little bit guilt shown on her face,

"I should choose a place with Japanese food huh, I'm sorry"

Takashi looked at her and then shook his head,

"Ahaha, really...? But I— Ah!" she accidentally spilled the water in her glass which cause ruckus at their table

While at the other side of the room, the host club members were staring at them with such aura coming out from them, making them look more suspicious and yet no one dare to say a word,

"Um... Did anyone notice that Mori-senpai haven't say a word?" asked Haruhi

"This is must be what they called as telepathy" said the twins in unions

"The power of love!" Tamaki said proudly

"Don't be stupid milord" the twins said

"WHAAAT?!"

"Cakes...!"

And Kyoya just sighed, yet again.

After their meals they went to a cinema and surprisingly, they pick quiet an odd film. A movie about a cat as the main character, quiet a sad movie actually but since the main character is a cat, Haruhi thought that maybe it was actually targeted for small kids so, she wondered why the stupid-blonde man beside her was crying drastically like a child,

"_Senpai, please don't embarrassed us_"

She was really desperate.

While at the other side, Yuika and Mori seemed watched the movie quietly without any special reaction or so whatever but they seemed to enjoyed it until the very end.

"The movie is really good" Yuika said with a smile and tears held up by her eyes

"I cried at the end, it was a touching movie"

Takashi offered her a tissue and she received it gladly,

"I'm sorry for dragging you here, Takashi"

Takashi shook his hand and somehow without any words he continued to tell something and she understand,

"You enjoyed the movie...? Really...? I'm glad" she said with a smile

"NEKOOOO!"

"SSSST! MILORD!"

"It was so sad...! Neko...!"

"Hunny-senpai..."

Takashi looked to the back but it seemed the twins managed to dragged Tamaki and hid him well,

"The sun is quiet strong, isn't it?" asked Yuika

Takashi then just nod,

"Let's continue then"

And the two began walking together again while Haruhi who listened to their conversation remained silent.

"Ah, this hair ornament is cute" Yuika said, she was holding to flower hairpin colored in white

"What do you think, Takashi?"

Mori answered with a nod yet again,

"HARUHIII...! LOOK, LOOK! DADDY BOUGHT YOU SOMETHING!"

"I don't need it"

"Haruhi, Haruhi...! Look here...! This is look disgusting!"

"Ah...! They're selling cakes phone strap...!"

"My, what a cheap price"

And Yuika just smile and the two continued their date.

They stopped at some place and they've been walking for awhile, after all of that they just took a walk at a park nearby, a large park actually and Yuika enjoyed the view there. With few people passing by and children running around, the place looks peaceful yet lively,

"I'm sorry for tripping in the store" Yuika said with a smile

"I guess there's no end for my clumsiness" she laughed a little and when Takashi looked at him, his eyes widened for what he found

He stopped his steps, as well as her. She then looked at him and he bent down so their head heights are the same and placed a hand on top of her hair,

"You're okay?" he asked

She looked at him and smiled, she has been panting for awhile actually but it was hidden well,

"I haven't walk this much for awhile, I'm sorry" she said with a smile

"You trip more than usual, can you continue to walk or should I ask your household to pick you up?" he asked

She kept smiling,

"You notice huh, I've been feeling wobbly for awhile actually"

"You shouldn't walk under the sun too much, why aren't you wearing your hat?"

She just smiled with a bit of guilt shown on her face and Mori was obviously worried.

He then asked her to sit on a bench under the tree shadow there and asked her to wait before he walked away and she just smiled. She sat politely on such good posture, she sighed and smiled,

"Is my outfit look well, Fujioka-san?" asked Yuika

Haruhi flinched from behind the bushes,

"...Yes" she answered

Yuika giggled,

"Where're the other?" asked Yuika

"Ah well... They're still exploring places"

Yuika smiled at her and Haruhi just stood there, looking at her smiling face, and many things passed Haruhi's head as she kept looking at Yuika,

"...Ne, Kasumi-san?" asked Haruhi

"Yes?" Yuika turned to her

"Is it possible that you trip a lot because your body hasn't been used for a long time?"

Yuika's smile disappeared once that question came out from her mouth,

"...

"How bad is you health, actually?" asked Haruhi

"...I—"

"Yu" the two turned to the deep voice that called for Yuika and found the tall spiky raven haired man approached the bench

"Mori-senpai..."

Mori then gave Yuika a bottle of water and Yuika received it kindly,

"Thank you" she said with a smile

And then Mori looked at Haruhi,

"I... I should leave now" Haruhi bowed at them and then she ran away and after quiet a well, she stopped running and turned to find them still at the very spot, talking to each other as Mori gave Yuika a white round hat

"...Thank you" Yuika said as she received it

"...You're always very kind, Takashi" Yuika said with a smile, she putted on her hat and pulled the tip of the hat down, making it hiding her face from him, "But if I wore hats, I won't be able to look at you properly, won't I?" she asked

She wonders how many years she kept hoping that one day he will come to her room, playing with her in that white room as she sat on the bed, talking with her, accompany her in her loneliest time. How she kept hoping he will come even though many days has passed and not once she saw her, how many years she wished to be able to talk to him again, to meet him and smile with him and she hoped, when that day come, she can look at his face and smile to him.

He placed his hand on her hat and pulled it up a bit, then he bent down, making his face as short as her where she could see his face clearly as he putted something on her hair and that would be white flower,

"Ah, you pick this up?" asked Yuika as she touched the flower and felt it

Mori didn't say a word, instead he just smiled, right in front of her face,

"Don't worry about it, I will make sure you'll be able to see me" he said with his gentle smile

She became quite until finally she blushed and looked down to the ground. He then stand up straight and pulled his hand for her, she looked up at him and found him smiling, then she smiled back to him and reached for his hand as he helped her stand and the two began walking together again as they hold each other hand tightly.

Kind and gentle, she loves it, she likes it.

In the end the question was never answered and she didn't found out.

And she didn't realize the small and light heartbeat she has in her chest as well but sooner or later, she will.

And Haruhi just remained quite as she watched them together.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N : English is not my native language so bear with me

Disclaimer : I do not own Ouran Highschool Hostclub

* * *

><p>Chapter 11<p>

It was extraordinary, the culture festival. For Haruhi it was really troublesome actually, the glamour and the wasted money, she was relieved that the Grand Salon race was over but still, in the very end she still thought that to be troublesome.

And it was just the beginning of the day.

"Take a look around. Class 2-A's theme is 'Kiosks of the Common Folk.'"

Haruhi has the 'nothing-surprise-me-anymore' on her expression while Hunny and Kaoru and Hiikaru, the three of them ran to play shooting games.

As for Mori, Mori looked around and finally found her, the black haired girl with dark brown eyes, walking around with people passing by and she seemed to enjoy the festival very much,

"Takashi, that's a nice costume" she said with a smile

He nodded,

"I've heard about the race, too bad I can't be there, I was doing some check up with my doctors" she said with a smile

"Check up?" he asked flatly like usual

"Hm" she smiled at him

"How's the result—"

"Mori-senpai...! C'mon! We're going to be late for the preparation!" Hiikaru and Kaoru both say in union

"Takashi...! I won a lot of prize!" Hunny said happily

"Ah..."

"I'll see you at the central salon then, have a good day, Takashi" Yuika waved at him, still with her smile glued to her face and Mori got dragged away really fast.

* * *

><p>"Ah! Yuika-Nee!" Satoshi greeted happily with his big grin<p>

"Good day Satoshi, are your parents still here?" asked Yuika with a smile

"They just left a moment ago, should I go and call them?"

"Ah... It's okay, it's not really important"

"I see then... Ah! Maybe you can come to our house for dinner!"

"...? Where is this coming from?"

"Since your return Taka has been talking about you a few times...! Mom is also happy with you returning!"

"Haha, really..." she then became quite for awhile "Actually... There's something I would ask"

* * *

><p>The Ballroom was filled with many kinds of people and everyone was chattering around as some dancing together along with the classical music that played on the background.<p>

Steps can be head and people talking to each other, and Mori, finally found the woman he's been searching for awhile. Standing alone on the balcony, wearing a simple white and red knee length dress while letting her hair in her usually hairstyle, tied half but this time with braids.

She was standing there all alone and when she noticed him, she turned and smiled at him,

"...Your health—"

"Ah, I like this song" she said all of sudden

"May I have this dance with you?" she asked with a smile

He remained silent for awhile before finally he gave a nod and the two started dancing together all alone on the balcony under the night sky,

"I may be clumsy but I do well on this" she said with a smile as they slower down their move and she pulled herself closer to him

"It's nice to feel your warm" she said as she tighten her grip on his hand and kept dancing slowly, following the music

"...We should go back inside, it's cold here"

She became quite and then she stopped her footstep and loosen her grip and then she pulled away from him and looked him to the eyes and gave him a smile like usual,

"...My time isn't much, Takashi" and just by those words, his eyes widened and for a second there he felt like the time stopped for awhile, everything, the movement, the wind, the music and the chattering, everything stop and as if everything turn pitch black just in a second he froze

And she just kept smiling gently to him and pulled her hand from him,

"Just kidding!" she said, tapping her fist to her forehead lightly and smile sweetly and innocently and seen to be so happy

"The doctors said I'm much healthier than before!" she said with a laugh and he went to depression as he placed a hand on the wall and tried to controlled his breath from the shock he just received a moment ago

She tilted her head and asked if she crossed the limits but then she smiled gently again to him,

"So, please take care of me for a year, Takashi-kun" she said with a smile

Takashi looked at her and a piece of memory crossed his mind, a girl with her big smile called out for his name, '_Takashi-kun_', and the girl, appeared in front of her, in the white and red dress and her beautiful gentle smile.

Without a single word furthermore, he moved slowly and then finally he hugged her, he hugged her with such affection and each of them can felt each other warmth as finally Yuika returned the hug as well. And under the night sky, watched by the shining stars, she said the words she wanting to say,

"I'm back, Takashi"

"...Welcome back"

She smiled and tightened her hug on him for awhile, wanting to feel the warm as much as possible.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N : English is not my native language so bear with me

Disclaimer : I do not own Ouran Highschool Hostclub

* * *

><p>Chapter 12<p>

_That day when I woke up, my world became more beautiful than usual_

""N...Naoki-kun...! Please accept this!**"**"

Tilting her head she tilted the manga she was also reading. Looking at the current page where the heroine gave the hero a gift such as baked cake even though it was shown that the baked cake was baked horribly, the hero still received it and say thanks to the heroine,

"Is it the hero birthday?" asked Yuika out loud, loud enough to be heard by Momoka, Kimiko and Haruhi

"Oh my, Yuika-san, you've started to read romance manga" said Kimiko with a smile

"I just thought watching a romance movie will be a bit... absurd for me"

"How so?" asked Momoka with her sweet smile

The four girls have becomes closer, and yes, by four girls it included Haruhi as well. They've called each other by first name even though they would still using polite way on speaking but they've gotten closer,

"It's a token of appreciation I suppose"

"Token of appreciation?" asked Yuika

"Gratitude gift one could say, a way to say thank you or showing your affection to one person" said Momoka with a smile

"_That sound troublesome_" Haruhi decided to keep the thought all by herself

"Showing my affection..."

"Yes...! Yuika-san, why don't you try it out?" asked Kimiko with a smile as she clasped her hands together in front of her chest

"Mori-senpai received gifts you know, you should act if you don't want to be beaten up by his fans" said Momoka with a smile

"Giving gifts... to Takashi...?" she glanced to the man who was sitting near the window along with Hunny and was in the center of their fan

"_Ah... our eyes met_" she told herself when she noticed him noticing her looking at him, and very smoothly he smiled at her which made her blush so she looked away and placed a hand on her cheek, trying to get a hold of herself while wondering to herself what was happening to her

"But I don't know Mori-senpai likes sweets, I mean if it Hunny-senpai..." Haruhi said

"Oh Mori-senpai is just too kind to refuse the gifts...! Even though he's the wild one!" said Kimiko with her smile

And Yuika had something crossed her mind by that second,

"...

"Do you think, he will receive it...?"

"My gift, that is"

The three girls who heard her was surprise at first but then they smiled to her kindly,

"Of course" Kimiko and Momoka said in union with full of happiness

"Then... I will baked him some sweets" she said, happy and satisfied by the answer

_Crack!_

"Ah...!"

"Oh no...!"

The four girls looked to the source of the ruckus and found them looking at Hunny and Mori's group,

"The teacup handle broke" one girl said

"Oh my..." Yuika commented while the other three girls at the very same table just look at the view and had the same thing in their mind

"_Did we just make her do something she shouldn't?_"

~0~

Yuika was depressed, she was asked to wait in the guest room while the servants cleaned out the fire she made. And after a while a maid entered the room and sighed,

"I ask you to pour milk into a cup, how can you burn the kitchen?"

"Please say no more"

The maid sighed,

"Milady I understand how horrible you are at cooking but this is really terrible"

"How come we haven't fire you from saying such cruel words?" asked Yuika with her eyes narrowed

The maid and Yuika looked at each other, the maid raised her eyebrows and Yuika sighed defeated. She was right, it was the terrible of horrible, if that a word.

"I understand, I will follow the procedure perfectly now"

~0~

Yuika sighed as she walked from her car to the school building. She did managed to make the sweets, at least shaped well, but she done it very late at night and now she felt tired because lacking of sleep.

"_I haven't taste it, I wonder if it's good"_

"_I'll just give it to him after school_"

~0~

Yuika ran slowly from one place to another, trying to find the man she's been trying to find.

When she went to his class, he was already gone and she just remembered that she actually doesn't have his phone number,

"_How can I actually forgot about asking his phone number. If I remember correctly he called me before but how come I deleted that number?!_" she asked herself in shock

She ran and ran until finally she found the man at the corner of the courtyard, finding the man a smile appeared on her face but then soon enough the smile disappeared when she saw another girl with him.

"I... I like Mori-senpai...! I...If you please, would you kindly receive my gift...?!" she asked as she bowed and gave a box of chocolate to him, hiding the blush on her face by looking down

Yuika remained quiet as she hid behind the wall and watched the two,

"...

"Thank you, but I—"

"I...If you please...!" she raised her voice, cutting his words, "Would you taste it for me?!" she asked

"...Yeah"

He opened the package in quiet and ate the chocolate quietly, Yuika doesn't know how to react on that as she felt like a part of her want to laugh because of the scene and another part makes her feel odd for the scene,

"It's good"

A smile appeared on her face,

"T...Thank you...! I've been practicing for couple of months...!"

Yuika looked at the girl as she said that,

"It's delicious, but... I... can't return your feeling"

The girl's face turned a bit sad but she maintained the smile on her face as much as possible,

"I... I know..." she said as she gripped her skirt

"But, thank you for accepting my gift, senpai" she said with tears at the edge of her eyes and then she ran away

Yuika became very quiet and remembered that once, someone told her that most of Mori's fan girls are introverted and there're also a lot of a really serious girls in the group too.

Looking at the gift she was planning to gift, placed inside a round shaped box and tied with cute ribbon,

"...Token of appreciation... huh" she said while wondering what was the tight feeling she had in her chest

"Yuika?"

Turning around she find her childhood friend standing there, and so quickly she hid the gift behind her back,

"Takashi, what a coincidence, are going to the club?" she asked

He nodded,

"I see, I was planning to go there as well but I remembered I have something I left in my class"

"...?"

"What is it...? Well, just some stuff" she said with a smile

"Ah there you are Takashi...! Tama-chan has been looking after you for quite a time...!" Hunny showed up from the building, with flowers floating around him and Bun-chan being held close to him, "Ah...! Yu-chan...! What's that behind you?" he asked since after all he showed up behind Yuika which made him can see clearly what Yuika was hiding

"A...Ah...! This is—!" she turned to hid it from Hunny but remember Mori was right in front of her before which made him behind her now, and made him can see the box

He tilted his head, questioning with his silence,

"T...This is..." heat crawled up to her face and once she felt that she looked down to the ground, with hands griping the box,

"I—!"

"T...Takashi!" she bowed and gave it to Takashi, "I made it for you!"

"B...Because you've been so kind to me and help me a lot...! I...! I want to say thank you!"

Takashi remained silence for a few seconds and then he accepted the gift and gave her a smile, seeing that smile she smiled happily,

"T...Thank you...!"

Mori looked at her and without a single word, she seemed to understand what he was saying just like telepathy,

"Eh? I did, I burnt the kitchen once"

"No, I'm not hurt"

"It took some time but I'm really happy it turned out well" she said with a smile

He looked at him and then he smiled and patted her head,

"S...So...! Can you give it a try?" asked Yuika

He nodded. He untied the ribbon and opened the box to found some chocolate balls, he ate one and chewed it quietly while Yuika staring at him anxiously while Hunny just stood there, feel like being forgotten,

"It's delicious"

"R...Really...?!" she asked, shocked by the answer

He nodded and she felt like she can cry because of happiness,

"T...Thank you!"

She was definitely happy

~0~

"You give him chocolate?" asked Momoka and Kimiko in shocked

"Oh my, how brave you are, Yuika-san" Kimiko said

She giggled happily,

"I am very glad. He ate all of it"

"He did? It must taste wonderful" Momoka said with a smile

"I would like to try it if you won't mind" Kimiko said

"Of course— Ah, now that you mention it, I brought some leftover. I myself haven't taste it so I might do so" she said as she grabbed a box from her book bag and opened it to find some chocolate ball

She took some and placed it inside her mouth and chewed it quietly but soon enough she coughed,

"Yuika-san...?!" asked Kimiko and Momoka in surprise

"Are you okay?" Haruhi asked

"I...I'm fine... But, this is taste horrible" she said bluntly

"Really...?" asked Kimiko

"How can a chocolate ball taste horrible in the first place, is that even possible?" she wondered

"Is it that horrible? Even though Mori-senpai ate it all?" asked Momoka

Haruhi grabbed one and ate it quietly, and she was right, it was horrible and how come a chocolate ball taste horrible?

Yuika remained quiet and then she glanced to the tall quiet man who was sitting beside his cousin, talking with some customers,

"...I guess I need to practice more" she muttered

"! Oh dear me...! Yuika-san...! Don't be so sad about it! There must be another chance!" Kimiko said

"No, I'm okay actually" she said with a smile

"I just need to practice more" she glanced once again to that man and smiled with small trace of blush on her cheeks

_One day, I will make my cooking skill better and I'll show it to you_

_So_

_Please stay by my side, okay?_

* * *

><p>AN

I am so very so so sorry o(╥﹏╥)o

Stuff happened and with my schedule plus my laziness and writer's block

And I don't know when I'm going to update next (pleasedon'tthrowmetomatoesorchairs), I hope you can be patient with me ┐('～`；)┐

Yeah I know, I'm a terrible author.

Buuutt...!

Thank you so much for your favorite and follows and reviews!

I appreciate it very much to the bottom of my hearts! ヽ(^◇^*)/

Thank you, **thecolorblack**, **Randomness-sama **(Oh and by the way, I can see why you call yourself randomness) , and Guest (Whoever you are) for leaving reviews! ヾ(＠⌒▽⌒＠)ﾉ

**Alynn-Aorels, DCbae2, Randomness-sama, Wildflower84, Yuki Uzumaki Uchiha Namikaze, alkorn, beautifulgreek523, jafcbutterfly, nancydrew123, thecolorblack, **  
><strong>DarkTill-Indigo, Hikari-Hikaru, IcePhoenix12360, cloudsomniakitty, kaykagirl55 and pervychan1<strong> for your favorites and/or follows! ヽ(゜∇゜)ノ

Well then, until next chapter!


	13. Chapter 13

A/N : English is not my native language so bear with me

Disclaimer : I do not own Ouran Highschool Hostclub

* * *

><p>Chapter 13<p>

Rain poured down from the grey sky as it dripped on the now wet ground, making those people can smell the earth smell and hearing the voice of rain pouring down loudly.

Yuika looked above to the sky as the rain seemed weren't going to stop anytime soon,

"It doesn't seem going to stop anytime soon—

"So why you look so worry, Takashi?" she asked to Takashi who looked really worried as he had been asking her to actually put on some jacket and to stay in warmer place

"Takashi is worry that you might get cold" Hunny said with his smile

"I'm in a good state, I've told you over and over right?" asked Yuika

"J...Just in case, here put this on"

"Where did you even got those pile of clothing?" asked Yuika while Haruhi just looked at it and wondered how they going to get rid of it

"By the way, Yu-chan...! You like tea, don't you? We have new tea, here try this!"

"Oh my, really?" asked Yuika as she moved her focus from Takashi to the tea that has been prepared by Haruhi and as she tasted the tea, Takashi kept his eyes on her and then he went to the window and looked to the sky as a piece of memory passed his mind.

* * *

><p>"<em>Aw, it's raining"<em>

"_It is"_

"_I don't like rain"_

_He tilted his head, asking why,_

"_It makes thing rather gloomy, it seems the raining season is here" she said as she looked to the window_

"_When it's sunny I always want to go outside and when it's raining I hate how dark and gloomy this room become"_

"_When can I leave this place?" she asked, showing a very sad expression of her and Mori remained silent as he kept staring at her_

_And then silence filled the room,_

"_..._

"_Ah...! Hahaha! I just make things gloomier, didn't I?" she asked with a big smile_

"_So, how's your day?"_

_Mori stared at her before he answered her._

_She always do that, smiling to hid the sadness inside her, smiling to make other happy and not letting what around her being all gloomy, always smiling gently and happily, her smile just like sunshine, very warm and yet there also a part of her where her expression looks very sad._

_He remembered how she always smile every time he entered her room and how she will always asked his day and asked for story, she happy when Hunny came as well, she happy when people came to her room and telling her their story because at the very least, that's how she connects herself to the outside world while being captivated in that room._

_But at the next day, the sadness inside her disappeared, replace with the happiness she received when she woke up and found a lot of sun flowers around her room, filling her room with the scent and the beauty of it._

_It felt as if she was outside and there wasn't rain pouring that day._

_She was happy._

_Very, very happy as she showed her smile happily to Mori who entered the room a few minutes after she woke up._

* * *

><p>He remembered how happy she was and how grateful she was, he never can forget about it and he also can't forget about that day—<p>

"Takashi, do you mind to accompany me for a dance? Suoh-san is dancing with Haruhi now and the song is on so why not?" she asked with a smile

He looked at her and then nodded.

She reached for his hand and pulled him to her where they stand not far from where the other was.

She placed her hand over his shoulder on his back and other hand holding tight to his hand while his other hand was also around her waist as they dance slowly and enjoying the tune of classical music,

"The song is very beautiful" she commented with a smile as she kept smiling and enjoying the music and the dance

He just nodded in silence, agreeing on her and the two continued to dance.

How surprise he actually was when Hunny pointed out that he saw her, how surprise he was when she found her outside the building where he practiced his kendo and how surprise of him and how grateful and happy he was when he found her smiling once again.

He likes her smile, he truly do and how sad he was when he actually made the smile gone from her face,

"_LIAR!_"

How he made her cry once was more than enough.

How surprise he was when she was transferred to another place and how shocked he was when he knew he might will never meet her anymore.

He held her hand tighter and pulled himself closer to her as he can felt her hair tickled his face,

"Takashi?"

He held her hand tighter even more, which made Yuika wondered even more.

Never again, he was going to let that happen.

Never again, he was going to let her go.

Never.

But in the end, life is about letting go people and meet the new one, right?

And while he thought about that,

Another question popped into his head,

How come Yuika all of sudden enrolled in Ouran and actually acted as if what happened 6 years ago never happen?

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

I'm sorry for the late update and honestly this is quite short and it didn't come out as I wanted to but oh well.

Thank you so much for the review and favorites! Right now I'm actually having a bit problem with my laptop and my internet so please be patient


	14. Chapter 14

A/N : English is not my native language so bear with me

Disclaimer : Do I have to do this all the time? I mean it's obvious right? I do not own Ouran Highschool Hostclub

* * *

><p>Chapter 14<p>

"I need to find a talent"

All of sudden, out of blue, Yuika just declared thing that actually made Haruhi a bit surprised.

"E...Eh? Talent? All of sudden?" asked Haruhi

"Yes...!" she said with eyes full of sparkles, "I talk to many girls and each of them has something they can be proud of!" she said, all hype

"Uh... Okay?"

"If you're talking about talent, what about music?" asked Kimiko with a finger raised

"M...Music?" asked Yuika

"You can play the piano right...? And you can sing" said Kimiko

"I suppose..." she said, a bit hesitate about the idea, "But, it's a basic for every girls, wouldn't it? Singing and playing music instrumental" said Yuika and Haruhi just glanced at the other side of the room

"I guess you're right, I mean you're not into music so much" Momoka said, odd how the 1st year know so much about Yuika who was in 2nd year, probably because they spend their time together so much and share many stories together

"What about art?" asked Haruhi

"Only the basic"

"Dancing?"

"Unfortunately I'm bad at it" Yuika said with a sigh

"That's unexpected" said Momoka

"It's okay if it's only for a few minutes but after that I might tripped or something happened"

"_Ah, we forgot about her clumsiness_"

"Cooking is out of question... Um—" the girls began to think as well as Yuika and from the far, they were watched by two people who noticed them who seemed to think so hard over something

"What do you think they're thinking, Takashi?" Hunny asked with flowers around them

Mori just shook his head, telling he has no idea but his cousin understand that very well.

"You know when she told me that her health got better, I was a bit shocked by it but now, it seems really nice to can see her in a lively state like this huh" Hunny said with a cute smile

Mori remained silence, then he looked to where Yuika was and then nodded to Hunny.

"Talent?" asked Hunny as the three walking together to the exit of the room after the club activities

"Yes, I've been thinking for quiet a time and I still haven't got one" Yuika said with a smile

"Now that you mention it, you were always on the bed all the time when you were a kid huh" Hunny said

"Not all the time" Yuika corrected, still with a smile on her face

"Well, talent can also be something that is usual" said Hunny

"What do you mean?"

"Like eating cake!" he said cheerfully

"Is that a talent?" asked Yuika who actually think of that seriously

"What do you think Takashi? What talent does Yuika have?"

Mori then looked at Yuika and Yuika looked back at him, giving him a little of questioning look before finally Mori opened his mouth to speak up,

"Smiling I guess" he said

"Smiling?" asked Hunny

Yuika also gave him a questioning look and still with a smile as Mori looked back to her right to the eyes and gave her a little smile of him which melted many hearts of female students,

"She has a beautiful smile"

And she felt heat all over her face, unable to looked him to the eyes she looked to the other side with face as red as tomato.

She even can felt her ear became hot.

She was not used on receiving compliment, that's probably one of the reason why she got flustered and the other hand, when he said that to her and how he looked her to the eyes and said that, she felt like her heart skip a beat but in the same time she felt slight happiness from it.

"_What is going on with me_" She thought to herself while she trying to hid her red face from the two male friends.


End file.
